


If It's One that You Can Keep

by Branch



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Canon Amelioration, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura and Sanada have victory sex in the shower, after Nationals.  Canon?  What Canon?  Porn with Characterization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It's One that You Can Keep

Seiichi tossed his head back under the spray of the shower and laughed softly just because he couldn’t help it.

He had won.

In spite of everything, and there had been a damn lot of everything, he had lived and recovered and _won_. He felt so light he might float if it weren’t for the weight of water on his skin. The sound of his team rummaging around and getting dressed beyond the tile wall was both immediate and distant, the way everything had been since the blinding moment he realized the last point was his.

He was glad for it when warm arms slid around him and pulled him back against a solid chest.

"You were incredible," Genichirou said against his shoulder, tongue stroking water drops off his skin.

Seiichi leaned his head back on Genichirou’s shoulder, smiling. "Mm, so were you, in case I hadn’t mentioned that yet." His laugh turned husky as Genichirou’s mouth slid up his neck. "So, was Tezuka good for you?"

Genichirou snorted at his teasing and Seiichi turned so he could pull Genichirou tight against him, pull him down for a hot kiss.

"Not as good as you," Genichirou murmured into his mouth, satisfaction heavy in his voice.

"Just the way it should be," Seiichi purred back. This might be the perfect ending for the day, pressed tight against each other, hands running over wet skin, feeling each other’s strength.

Perfection got better when Genichirou slid down his body to the floor and closed his mouth on Seiichi’s cock.

Seiichi leaned back against the cool tile, light-headed and breathless once again. "Oh. Yes." His fingers wove through Genichirou’s hair and he moaned low in his throat as wet heat stroked over him. "_Genichirou_."

Genichirou was going slow this afternoon, taking his time to be thorough. His tongue slid over and over Seiichi’s cock, slow and firm and Seiichi’s fingers flexed in his hair with every curl of hot pleasure. Seiichi watched Genichirou under his lashes, eyes following the breadth of his shoulders, wet and gleaming under the shower’s lights, the bend of his head as he ran his mouth down Seiichi’s cock. And Seiichi smiled as Genichirou’s hands slid up the back his thighs to curve around his ass, encouraging. He took the offer, letting his hips rock forward. Genichirou’s moan answered his as he thrust slowly in and out of Genichirou’s mouth.

"We did it." Seiichi tipped his head back against the wall, panting. "Our promise. We kept it."

Genichirou looked up at him, eyes dark, and a soft shudder ran through Seiichi. His hand slid around the back of Genichirou’s neck and he pushed into Genichirou’s mouth slow and deep. The low sound Genichirou made sent heat straight up his spine. When Genichirou’s hand ran down between his legs, closing on his own cock, the heat turned fierce and wild.

Seiichi moaned as pleasure wrung him out, letting his hips flex hard, eyes never leaving Genichirou’s as his cock slid between Genichirou’s lips in fast, short thrusts. When Genichirou’s eyes closed and his breath caught Seiichi smiled. They stilled slowly, touches lingering on each other.

Seiichi finally pulled Genichirou up against him and they stood under the spray of the shower, leaning together. After a moment, Seiichi sighed. "I’m not sure I believe it’s over."

"Nothing ever ends," Genichirou said, quietly, against his hair. "And nothing ever starts."

"Doesn’t it? Then we’ll go on," Seiichi answered, just as soft. "We’ll all go on."

He liked that thought.

They stood close until Renji tapped on the shower wall and Akaya called cheekily that the team would leave without them. Seiichi laughed.

"Let’s go."

 

**End **


End file.
